How to Plan a Wedding
by Happily Ever After. Again
Summary: Marta may only be 7 years old, but she knows she's old enough to have her say in planning a wedding. So now that she has her chance, what will her Father and Maria say?


Hello! This was supposed to come out year's ago... I know I've written a short drabble about Gretl, and I was planning on working my way up the family, but I lost this after I wrote it back in 2011! Gosh... I will have to work on updating more... Oh well. It's here now! I don't own anything, so that's my disclosure.. and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Marta's nursery was never known to be the tidiest room in the von Trapp home, but on this late summer morning, it was particularly disheveled looking. Dolls were sitting in a lovely doll-sized wedding processional. All of her dress up clothes were strewn across the cream carpeted floor except for a frilly white child sized bridal gown she had donned in a hurry. Her stuffed animals all looked rather dashing in their hats, and the room was decorated with hastily cut paper flowers. It was no secret to anyone who came in the room what she was pretending during playtime this morning. But Marta had very serious motives! This morning Father and Fraulein had made her dreams come true, and had announced their plans to be married. No more baroness, a happy family and best of all a loving mother. She wanted to help plan the wedding so bad she was going to burst. This was bigger than any party, bigger than any ball and she knew she had to be a part of it. But Brigitta just kept saying that she should have patience. After all, they did only announce their engagement an hour ago.

But this was _important!_ Patience just wouldn't do. She was 7 years old now, and she felt she should have a say in these things. This was her chance to shine, her opportunity to make a difference. The flower girl was her dream job at a wedding! (Right after Bride but that couldn't be for at least another 14 years) Marta knew Maria wouldn't mind if she told her. And with all of the newfound happiness that was abundant in the von Trapp household, she sincerely hoped her father wouldn't. So steeling her confidence, Marta walked daintily towards her father's study where he and Maria were. She knocked quietly and slowly on the large ornate door just as Liesl had always taught her (saying something about never knowing when adults were "busy") and waited impatiently for an answer. She rocked back and forth on her heels, as she heard a rustling behind the door, and her fathers muted call of "Come in."

She slowly opened the study door to enter the warm and dimly lit room. As much as she loved her father, Marta had never seemed to like his study. It was a large room with many, many books and photos. Some were photos of a smiling von Trapp family, though most were pictures of boats and assorted naval equipment. It had a warm earthy wood feeling to it, much unlike Marta's preferred glittering pastel nursery. It had always seemed too grown up for her liking… much too serious. Especially with her father's large and more importantly breakable collection of ships in bottles and small trinkets like that. She saw Fraulein Maria and her Father sitting on the large sofa with a book of photographs in her father's lap. From where she was standing it looked like an old family album, but she couldn't be sure. As far as she knew, Father hadn't taken those out for many many years. Maria looked up from her place on the sofa and visibly brightened at the sight of Marta's eager expression. The young girl quickly ran over to her soon to be mother and gave her a big hug.

"Hello Marta, darling!" Maria beamed. "How are we today?"

Marta grinned a newly toothless smile, "Oh, I'm very good," Marta chirped happily. She turned quickly to face her father, long braids whipping silently around her small head. Her expression changed to a serious one, the kind a small child gets that you almost want to giggle at though you know you shouldn't. "I've come to tell you something very important Father." She said puffing up her chest hoping to seem mature enough to be taken seriously.

Her father smiled warmly and replied, "Well, what is it dear?"

"I know what the wedding's gonna be! I've got it all planned out."

"Oh, you do?" Maria said laughing lightly in a way that everyone knew wasn't intended to mock.

"Do tell." The Captain replied, eyes shining with pride.

"Yes, yes!" Marta squealed. "You'll have Edelweiss flowers like in Father's song! And me, Lousia, Liesl, Briggita, and Gretl will all be wearing white dresses with blue satin sashes! And it will be in winter, so the snowflakes can stay on your nose and eyelashes. Then we _have_ to serve Apple Strudel and Schnitzel at the party, and you can have your very own fairytale carriage pulled by cream colored ponies. Trust me Father, I've got the whole thing planned, and I'm sure it will be Fraulein Maria's most favorite wedding ever!" Marta said this all in one long breath, glowing with a tangible excitement.

Georg put one arm lovingly around his fiancée and pulled her towards him. "I sure hope it's your favorite ever darling." He said teasingly with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I have no doubts about that." She replied smiling and patting his knee. "And that sounds like a lovely idea Marta, what do you think Georg?"

"I have no problems with your plans Marta. But, pray tell, where did you get all of these marvelous ideas?"

Marta giggled then turned to smile secretively at Maria. "Oh… nowhere…"

George looked skeptically at his snickering daughter and fiancée. "Oh really? Do _you_ know Maria?"

"Well, perhaps you'll find out eventually darling, but for now it will be mine and Marta's little secret." Maria winked at the sweet seven year old sitting next to her.

"Really?" Georg said. "So I just won't get to know?" Marta smiled to her father and replied, "Nope! Sorry!" before pecking Maria on the cheek and running giggling from the study. Georg heard the large door swing closed and then turned to Maria. "Tsk tsk… 2 hours into our engagement and already keeping secrets? It's shameful my love." Maria's laugh rang out in the suddenly still room. She winked, smiled and said. "Oh, but mystery keeps a marriage alive darling."


End file.
